


ace would just like to simply rest (luffy will not let him do that)

by trafalgardzed



Series: legends never die [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Female Luffy, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, So spoilers for that?, a snippet of my ongoing series, ace is basically having a mental breakdown, luffy is definitely not helping lmao, that won't happen for a very long while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgardzed/pseuds/trafalgardzed
Summary: This is a snippet of a chapter that will happen very far into the future of my ongoing fic.Luffy and Ace have been captured by the Marines, and will be executed shortly. Sengoku is about to reveal their true fathers, Ace would like to punch him, and Luffy's here to cause havoc.(summary may be changed when I'm less sleep-deprived lmao)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: legends never die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176296
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	ace would just like to simply rest (luffy will not let him do that)

Honestly, Ace did not know what to think right now. They were on the execution scaffold in Marineford, both siblings chained in seastone and about to be executed soon. The clown looking (who the fuck wears a stupid-ass seagull on their stupid fucking head???) jackass was about to reveal his most hated secret to the world and Luffy was _grinning_?!

Ace took a double take at his chained sister, and yes, she was grinning out of her mind, that familiar twinkle in her eyes.

To say the least, he was feeling very angry, confused and wary. What the fuck was she up to? Did he even want to know what crazy thoughts were running inside her head? 

Actually, on second thought, he didn’t want to know. 

“A child was born, carrying the most evil blood in the world.” Sengoku droned on, and Ace’s eyes flashed in anger. Yeah, thanks, he already knew all this shit, why did the whole world need to know? He was gonna die either way, right? 

“I’m sure you already know this, pirate! Your father is… the Pirate King: Gold Roger!”

A dropped pin could have sounded in the stunned silence that followed that proclamation, and Ace wished he was able to punch both the fleet admiral and his stupid pigeon. 

Then the unexpected happened.

Luffy’s laughter rang loud and clear through the silence and Ace nearly pulled a muscle with how quickly he turned to gawk at her. 

“Oh, wow!” His sister laughed, and she motioned to wipe her eyes but was stopped by, oh yes, the freaking chains because they were very near to their deaths! Ace may possibly be having an emotional breakdown. Maybe a mid-life crisis, or is it an end-life crisis, haha, who the hell knows? “You actually believe that bullshit? Next thing you’re going to be telling me is that his grandfather’s Garp the Hero!”

Ace stared at his dumb sister, mouth agape.

“His father’s not Gol _D_. Roger, what sort of outdated information do you dumbasses have?”

Senoku’s eyes flashed at the name she used, and Luffy flashed him a smug grin. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Ace hissed at her, as whispers erupted throughout the lower ranked marines.

“Calm down, Acey,” Luffy smirked back. “I’m just having some fun, it is our last hour, ain’t it?”

Ace rolled his eyes, but stood down easily enough. What the hell, let her do whatever she wants. Why should he care?

“What do you mean by that?” A braver marine asked, either ignoring or not noticing his Fleet Admiral’s stony glare. 

“Thank you for asking.” Luffy wiggled her bottom, as if finding a more comfortable position to sit as she wove her story of lies. “It all started a few years back, when I once drew a mustache on Ace’s face. Now, I’m not denying that with a curved moustache, Ace looks like the late Pirate King, so of course rumours started flying about Ace’s parentage.

But that’s all wrong, Ace’s true father is…” Luffy glanced at Ace, shooting him a sly smirk, and Ace felt his heart sink. “Dracule Mihawk!”

“What?!”

“That’s impossible!”

“The greatest swordsman is Fire-Fist Ace’s father?”  
  


“Who’s his mother then?”  
  


A large grin overtook Luffy’s face. “Why, of course, his mother is Boa Hancock!”

Ace shook his head in defeat, as the whispers grew louder and more disbelieving. “Seriously?” he questioned. “Mihawk and Hancock?”

“Shishishi! It’s fine, no harm done. Hawky’s a friend, he won’t care about this.”

And standing with the rest of the Seven Five Warlords, Dracule Mihawk stood impassive, his arrogant expression firmly in place as if he had not heard the ridiculousness that just left Luffy’s mouth.

“And Hancock?”

“She’s cool. She won’t mind.”

(And true to her word, to anyone looking closely, Hancock was blushing to herself thinking ‘ _if this is the role Luffy needs me to play, I will happily play it!’)_

“SILENCE!” Sengoku commanded, his loud voice silencing all gossip. “All of what has left Monkey D. Luffy’s mouth has been a complete and utter lie. Portgas D. Ace—no, Gol D. Ace’s father is truly the Pirate King Gold Roger, and his mother is Portgas D. Rouge.

“That’s what they want you to think!” Luffy chirped. “They want to hide the real truth from you!”

“These two pirates were raised as step-siblings,” Sengoku continued, only his twitching brow betraying his annoyance. “but Monkey D. Luffy’s true father is—”

“And now he’s gonna reveal your father.” Ace deadpanned, unsure as to laugh or cry.

“Oh well, what can you do?”

“The revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon!”

“How dare you?!” Luffy shouted in mock anger, and the whispers quieted again. “The only father I accept is…” The marines and even Ace held their breath, waiting to see how she would spin it this time.. “My true father is Silvers Rayleigh! Look, I even inherited his silver eyes and powerful haki!”

“For fucks sake…” Ace heard Sengoku mutter, and couldn’t help but nod in agreement as Garp laughed raucously. 

Luffy half raised one chained hand, the marines instantly quietened and Sengoku rolled his eyes. “I have to ask a question?”

Dead silence. 

Her smile sharpened. “Do you marines not know who my mother is?”

Sengoku’s eyes narrowed and involuntarily flicked to Garp. They did not, in fact, know who her mother was. There were whispers here and there, but nothing concrete and certainly nothing they could claim without proof. 

“You say Ace and I are ‘step-siblings’ and while we are sworn siblings, that category doesn’t really fit.” Her grin widened impossibly further, and Sengoku’s eyes widened and he grabbed her, just as she opened her mouth. 

“We’re really cousins! I’m also blood related to the Pirate King!! My mother’s name is, after all, Gol D. Lucy!”

This time it wasn’t whispers that erupted through the marine forces, but full on shouts, and even the upper ranked marines along with the warlords, looked shocked at this proclamation. 

“This is going to be in all the papers very quickly.” Ace commented quietly, eyeing the hysterical marines and the silent den den mushi’s. 

Luffy nodded in agreement, “Yep, I agree. I don’t think they’ll be focused on the whole Pirate King’s son thing as much, do you?”

Ace’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open in surprise. (“That doesn’t look very attractive.” Luffy sniffed) So, that was the real reason she had cooked up all the lies, along with her own bombshell. This would lessen the blow of his ‘big' news, with all the newspapers talking about Luffy’s heritage along with the tabloids gossiping about all the ‘secret relationships’. 

Ace gave her a watery smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it!” Luffy chortled.


End file.
